


Special Delivery

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phichit Is Bro, all mentioned only, past Chris/Phichit, past Chris/Yuuri, past Yuuri/Yuuko, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: One day, lamenting Yuuri’s chronic lack of a boyfriend, Phichit orders a pizza in Yuuri’s name, with the request “send your cutest delivery boy.” Viktor thinks Yuuri’s hitting on him; Yuuri thinks it’s all an elaborate prank.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishandripen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishandripen/gifts).



> Written for Yuri on Ice Fic Exchange!

“I’m telling you, Yuuri, you’ve got to get over this. I know you’re ‘in love’ with that guy from your school, but would you really want to end up alone because you can’t see past some guy you think is too good for you?" Phichit put on his best sad puppy eyes. He'd learned well from Vicchan. "Come on, you need to meet people!”

Unfortunately, Yuuri had also learned well from Vicchan how to resist sad puppy eyes. “Phichit. No. It won’t do any good. They’ll see the neurotic mess I am, with nothing to make me stand out in a good way, and move on. It always happens.”

“That’s not why Yuuko got with Takeshi and you know it. Takeshi had the balls to say something, you didn’t, she liked you both but went with the one she knew liked her. Chris, well…" Phichit shrugged. "Chris is just a player. We both know that one. Anyway, third time’s the charm!”

“No, it’s not. That’s not how it works. I’m not enough to make anyone want me.”

“Yuuri, you are an idiot.”

“See?”

“Oh my god." Phichit threw up his hands as Yuuri left the room. "That does it. Time for drastic measures."

 

“Oh Viktor! Job for you!”

Viktor turned away from cleaning the soda machine at Chris’s call. “I’m scared. What is it?”

Chris held out a pizza box. “Special delivery.”

Viktor wiped his hands on his apron. “I’m not a delivery guy, Chris.”

“You are this time. They specifically asked for the cutest we had. Your ego would never survive if we sent anyone else!” Chris winked.

Yuri looked up from the toppings he was refilling. “Do you have to encourage him, Chris? He’s vain enough already. Mila should be back any minute, she’s cuter.”

Viktor grabbed the pizza box from Chris. “I’m taking it. Give me… hey, isn’t this Phichit’s address?”

“Yep. Which is why, obviously, I cannot just take it myself. He’d kill me and then call up to complain about the poor customer service.” Chris smirked. “Have fun!”

As soon as the door closed behind Viktor, Yuri came out from behind the counter. “That’s your evil plotting smirk. What are you doing?”

“The pizza’s not for Phichit. It’s for his roommate, my ex. Who I happen to know is in love with Viktor, because that’s one reason we broke up." Chris patted Yuri's shoulder. "Thanks for the backup.”

“Yeah. Backup. Totally. Whatever.” Yuri rolled his eyes and got back to work.

 

Viktor had always been curious about Phichit. For Chris’s exes to hang around and stay friends with him was unusual. Of course, the pizza was for someone else. Yuuri. For a moment he wondered if Chris was pulling an elaborate prank on him, because Yuri was back at the store and would never accept Viktor as the cutest delivery guy. Then he wondered what kind of person ordered pizza and demanded the cutest delivery guy. Maybe Phichit and Chris were teaming up to mess with him.

When he got there, he looked at his phone. There was a text from Chris, telling him to have fun and that Chris would clock him out too when he left for the night, he didn’t need to come back. “Provide the very best customer service you know how.”

He rang the bell. When the door opened, Viktor’s mouth dropped open. He knew this guy. He’d been trying for months to find this guy. He’d looked all over the school, but there was nothing. Until now. “Hi. Yuuri?”

After a couple tries, Cutie managed to squeak out, “What are you doing here?”

Viktor held up the box in his hands. “I’ve got a large pepperoni and onion pizza for Yuuri, delivered by Tony’s Pizza’s cutest delivery guy, as requested!” He winked. “So, are you Yuuri? Please be Yuuri.”

“I’m going to kill Phichit.” Cutie reached for his wallet. “How much is the pizza?”

Viktor pulled the pizza away. “Well, first, I need to know if you’re Yuuri. I’m not going to besmirch Tony’s Pizza's good name by delivering pizza to the wrong person!”

Cutie turned bright red and it was adorable for the two seconds Viktor could see him before he buried his face in his hands. “I’m Yuuri.” Viktor could barely understand him.

“And are you satisfied that the requests have been met?”

“What difference does that make?”

Viktor shrugged. “Well, if you think I’m cute enough to fulfill the request for your delivery boy, then the pizza’s on the house.”

Yuuri looked up, and he was somehow even redder than before. “Why would… is Phichit trying to kill _me_?” He took a couple deep breaths. “That’s what this is. This is a prank. Were you in on it? Did you know that Phichit was trying to make me die of embarrassment?”

“No… so this _isn’t_ you reaching out to me? After all, I did make you a promise back at New Year’s!”

“Huh? New Year’s?” Yuuri's confusion was genuine, causing Viktor to share it.

“Iota Chi Lambda’s frat party?" Blank look from Yuuri. "Don’t you remember it?”

“I remember going, but not much after… Phichit offered to tell me what happened, but I didn’t think I wanted to know.”

“Oh. Wow." Viktor laughed. "Pizza’s on me just for clearing that up! I was wondering why you never called or came to find me, after I said yes when you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I for… wait, _what_?!” Yuuri dropped the pizza he’d just taken. He quickly crouched to try to salvage what he could, but Viktor could see the way his hands were shaking. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I must have misheard.”

Viktor crouched as well, quickly getting the pizza back reasonably smoothed out and the box closed. “You kissed me at the stroke of midnight and asked me to be your boyfriend. I said yes, you passed out, and I’ve been looking for you ever since.”

“Wow. I… I’m so sorry. That was months ago, you must…”

“I’m so happy I found you! I even have a name now. I’m Viktor, by the way. Viktor Nikiforov.”

“I know who you are. Who doesn’t?”

“Okay then! I don’t have to go back to work, so if you’re not busy… I want to get to know my boyfriend.” Viktor winked again, and Yuuri’s face started to match the tomato sauce. But Yuuri did invite Viktor in.


End file.
